Sweet & Sour
by OhDamnits Baby
Summary: Tobias & Tris. Or more commonly known as, Four & Six. They are some of Chicago's most wanted and most feared Gang Members. And they're being forced to attend Factions High. Or they lose any hope they had at a future in the Dauntless Gang... Follow the Gang as they integrate with the richest of the rich and cockiest of cocky High School students.
1. Fake Identity

**Tris POV**

"Four! Shut up and Get out here!"

"Jesus Christ! Alright! Alright! I swear it better be worth my time or I'm throwing your muffin in the bin!' He threatens as he comes down the stairs.

"I CALL BULLSHIT!" I cackle, what a dickhead!

"Yeah anyway! Why'd you feel the need to call me dow-" His sentence is cut short at the sight of our leader, Max. In our apartment.  
I mean sure, we're the Prodigy's, we're like Gods in Gang slang. But still, it's weird that he's here, so I understand his confused state.

"Four. Six." He nods to both of us causing us to stand at attention knowing this isn't just a friendly chat. This is business. "As you are aware, The Dauntless Gang is the largest gang in Chicago, both in member's and muscle." We nod to confirm his sentence, "However, we aren't all the brightest... Thus the reason for my visit. We are adding a new part to Gang initiation, school."

What. The. Actual. Fuck?!

"Great idea Max, but what about the rest of the idiots?" Tobias says from beside me,

"They'll study of course, the younger members will be our second priority, after you two. You are the Dauntless leaders, to be. After I'm gone you will take over." I swear, someone get this guy a microphone or something so he can just mic-drop after every sentence! Since when is all this been put in place?!

"Ok. So what? We go to a shitty school, get a shitty education and cram 5 years of education into one?" I question, clearly pissed off at the situation. Tobias nods along,

"Well actually, you'll be going to Factions High, a private school on the richer side of town. And you'll be given fake names, fake parentals and a fake home, with heaps of cool shit everyone will be jealous of!" He says, getting a bit excited himself, "yeah, so, that's all! Laterz Haterz!" He shouts and jumps out the window for dramatic affect. Dork.

"Welp. Here's everything we need to know! Our whole "lives" in 2 folders... wow." I sigh.

"I guess we'll be pretty simple and ditzy then?..." Tobias offers, scratching the back of his head nervously.

 **IDENTITY 1: Six**

NAME: Tris Wu

 **AGE: 17  
DATE OF BIRTH: 7th of July  
** **PARENTS: Tori Wu, Bud Wu  
** **ADDRESS: 901 Washington Drive  
LIKES: Shopping, Singing, Starbucks, Paintball, Pranks, Hanging out with Boyfriend  
DISLIKES: Goats, Dickheads, tea  
DREAM JOB: Nurse  
** **PHONE NUMBER: 0851 280 666  
OTHER: Boyfriend, Tobias Wright.**

IDENTITY: Four

 **NAME: Tobias Wright  
AGE: 17  
DATE OF BIRTH: 4th of August  
PARENTS: Katie Wright, Nate Wright - Deceased - Lives with Tori Wu and Bud Wu  
ADDRESS: 901 Washington Drive  
LIKES: Paintball, Pranks, Coffee, Playing Guitar, Video Games, Hanging out with Girlfriend  
DISLIKES: Heights, Seeing his loved ones get hurt, tea  
DREAM JOB: Security Guard  
PHONE NUMBER: 0871 290 666  
OTHER: Girlfriend, Tris Wu.**

 ****THE TWO ARE NOT TO BE SEPARATED AGAINST THEIR WILL!****

"Yay! Best fake parentals ever!" I shout as I dance around our living room, earning a small chuckle from Tobias.

* * *

 **Hey! So this is just an Intro to the story and hopefully more chapters will follow!**

 **Review any feedback!**

 **I have Work Experience this week but I'll try to post the New Chapter by Thursday or Friday**

 **Catcha Later! xx**


	2. Day 1: Stupid with Suspicion

**Tris POV**

"What the fuck Tobias! The gun gets put on safety mode after you're done with it so the youngin's don't accidentally kill themselves!" I sigh, turning the gun to safety mode.

"Babe how bout you stop stressing out about school? You'll be fine!" Um what?

"I'm not stressed - you left the gun off safety mode dumbass!" He chuckles at the realisation, "oops."

"By the way, the car will be here in 10, so hurry up with that outfit", I tell him as I haul the bag of weapons down the stairs.

"Ha! Look who's talking! This outfit makes me look like I lost all the testosterone in my body" he replies walking down the stairs, allowing me to finally see him. And My god, he looks even more gorgeous. I run and tackle him into a hug trying to keep my skirt from flying in the air,

"Baby, you look so handsome, the girls aren't gonna be able to handle you. Can you get changed?" I plead with a giggle, trying out my version of a stuck up rich girl,

"How bout no? Max will probably personally rip off my balls and feed them to me if I dropped the mission!" He jokes with a small grimace at the thought.

 _Beep! Beep!_

Ahh! Saved by the car horn, "Shall we madam? I do believe our chariot awaits.." Tobias stands giving me a helping hand,

"Oh! I do believe that would be positively brilliant! Let us be on our way!" I cry and run out the door, Tobias hot on my tail.

{TIME SKIP AND JUMP!}

Ahhh fun. This school is massive! I'm so gonna get lost.

"Ooohh Trissy! Get outta that head of yours!" I hear from my left,

"Trissy? Seriously?!" Dick.

"You love that nickname don't you?!" He jokes innocently, I just roll my eyes in reply.

"Come on! Let's go!" He shouts practically jumping out of the car, causing me to go into fits of laughter, as I get dragged out of the car.

"Tobias! Remember we're meant to be stuck up and 'perfect'", I warn, giggling at his stupidity.

"Don't posh kids, like, I don't know. Hold their girlfriends hand, and walk slowly and elegantly?" He questions

"I think so... oh well! Let's do it!" And so we dramatically flirt and hang off each other, something we went used to - mainly cause gang members and their 'ride or dies' are like rabbits - but it's almost nice to do this and have a moment to ourselves. Sort of. Everyone's currently staring at us.

And I mean, everyone. Probably cause we're new. That's what I'm hoping anyway...

"Lets go get our timetables and stuff, ok?" Tobias says shaking my hand, pulling me out of my trance and into what looks like the schools administration building.

"Good morning, I'm Fernando Lyttle, but please call me Fernando. What can do for you to day?" We smile up the kind voice at the front desk,

"Hi Fernando, I'm Tobias Wright and this is my Girlfriend Tris Wu, here are our are files, and we were just hoping to get our timetables, locker codes and anything else we might need?" I nod and smile when my name is mentioned.

"oh! Of course! Our new students! How bout you take a seat over there and I'll sort out a guide and just check everything is in the files and get it all ready for you." Fernando says as he points to the seats along the far left wall of the office reception.

...

We're sitting for around for around 10 minutes when Fernando calls us back to the reception desk.

"Took your time Nando!" I say happy to get out of the confined space of the office.

"Nando? Really? Already? A nickname? I feel special!" He sings in response, "Thanks Trissy!".

Fucking Assbut. The fuck did he just call me?!

 _He called you Trissy._

Yeah, I know that

 _Play nice! your meant to be a girly_ _girl so who cares?!_

Fine.

I say finally ending my mental argument, when I sense a pair of eyes boring into the side of my head. "Yes Baby?" I flutter my eyelashes at Tobias realising he could probably sense my anger at the nickname. And thats when I realise 3 things, [1] we've walked out of the office, [2] Tobias is holding a wad of paper, probably our timetables, and [3] a young boy has joined us. Oddly enough this boy smells distinctly of Sage and Lemongrass.

"Babe, this is Al, he's our guide today" Tobias informs me with a tense smile, and I realise. Tobias doesn't trust Al, making me immediately suspicious of the large boy walking alongside me and pull myself slightly closer to Tobias, all the while faking a smile up at Al.

"So what brings you to Factions High guys?" Al says as we turn a corner into a 5 story building.

"We recently moved to Chicago, mainly cause of my parents new gym franchise" I say remembering our 'reason' for 'moving' to a new city.

"Yeah, we're originally from Alaska" Tobias says from my right, and I choke back a laugh at the bullshit that just fell out of his mouth. But I guess it's nothing new. Al leaves us at our lockers when his three friends approach him. 2 boys and a girl, who resembles more of a tank engine then a female.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope your all well!**

 **Let me know what you think by reviewing or whatever.**

 **I don't know what else to say so yah! Bye! x**


	3. Gym w a Bitch and 6 New Friends

**Long Time No See My Friends**

 **Four POV**

"So Trissypoo, we gonna act like the badasses when we are in gym? or nah?" I ask her whilst she "fixes her hair" if you an even call it that, she's making it worse. I let out a small chuckle, she's such a dork. I grab her hands from her hair and turn her around fixing it into the a messy bun on the top of her beautiful head.

"Toby your pretty good at this boyfriend thing aren't you?" She replies, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek and taking my hand we navigate the hallways of our new school, answering my first question, "We are faking a lot of things but Gym isn't on of them." She is so adament sometimes.

As we enter the school gym, we make sure to both assess the gym itself and the students in it. Everyone's in their small cliques or groups doing the stereotypical things - complete eye roll - "Let's go baby girl" I say batting my eye lashes down at her dramatically causing to let out a forced giggle.

 **They get changed etc.**

We come out at the same time and walk towards the bleachers when a, loud, mocha-skinned girl runs towards us.

"Hi! You guys are the new kids, right?! I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Tris and I exchange an odd look of confusion, "Uh excuse me?" Tris says to my right. "Oh Shit! Sorry that sounded so much creepier than I meant it to be!" I just nod in understanding.

"You guys are so cute! My friend Marlene saw ya'll at a locker, and you were fixing her hair and being all gentlemanly, I wish my boyfriend did that." She says looking mainly at me when she said it.

"I'm sorry, what's your name? I'm Tris and this is my boyfriend Tobias,"

"Omg! Hahah so rude, I'm Christina and this is- OI GUYS GET OVER HE- NO NOT YOU PISS OFF- MAR, URI, GUYS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" She shouts to people whom I assume are her group of friends, "Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah and Will." Holy shit. Did she even breathe then?

"Ahh... Okay... Well um. Oh look the coach is here we should probably head over!" Tris says urgently, she's never been one for insistent people.

"LET'S GO! YOU TOO PEDRAD'S! NITA! KINDLY, SHUT UP." The 'coach' shouts, calling the class towards where he stands. "Alright! Now. We have two new students, correct?" The class mumbles in return and look around trying to find us, for some reason, to no avail. So in response to the coaches request, we step forward and stand in front of the coach we are yet to know the name of.

"You guys look ballsy to me. Unlike most of the pussy's in my class." He says, eyes scouting the crowd of students.

"Well, I'm Coach Amar and you, young lady must be Tris, and you must be-" he tilts his head slightly to look me in the eyes, "Must be Tobias. Pleasure to meet you both" He then continues but speaks to the entire class this time.

"Today we'll be doing track and self defense - because seriously. Who the fuck knows when those gang shitheads are gonna come try and shank us in our sleep" His comment evokes a laugh out of most of the class, and an animal like grunt from Tris, I blow her to shut her up. That's our family dickweed.

"Alright, get in pairs, 1 will time whilst the other runs and vice versa - I'll meet you all at the self defence mats." And with that he walks off and into a small doorway.

Tris, grabs my hand and we head to the field to start running. We decide that I will run first and then her.

"Ok. You ready?" She asks holding her phone up, thumb ready to press the start button. "Ugh Duh?" I shoot her a half smile.

"Ready, Set, Go!" She shouts and I bolt, a fast jog at first and then in the second lap I simply sprint across the finish line, with a massive smile across my face.  
"How'd I go?" I ask - "2 minutes, for 4km! congrats baby!" She throws a bottle of water at me and fixes her high pony.

"Kay! I'm ready" I love her when she's pumped up like this.

I count down and she sprints the whole 4Km. There's one thing she's always been good at. Running.  
Since the first day I met her she's loved running places she says it feels like freedom to her.

She jogs easily across the 'finish' line high-fiving me on her way past, she did it again! 1.2

I turn slowly and roll my eyes at her beaming smile. She counted whilst she ran.

"So thats done lets go see if Amar needs help setting up the mats or whatever he said he was going to do." I nod my head and we begin the walk to see coach when I notice eyes in the back of my head and Tris does too.

Turning slowly we find most of the class has their eyes on us. Well. That's not awkward.. at all.

"Fuck off! You never seen people your god damn age actually give 2 shits about their health?!" I snicker, she's my favourite being alive...

"Yeah well maybe if you didn't run like such a slut we wouldn't be staring!" Defends a nasely voice from the crowd. She's caused Tris to almost trip from stopping so suddenly.

"I'm Sorry?" Tris replies almost in a whisper, "You heard me." The response comes with an edge to it.

I gently try to pull Tris away, but she _never_ backs down from a fight.

"Me? a slut? Sorry I didn't realise I was a mirror... Shit my whole life's a lie! Tobias! Idiot! Why didn't you tell me that these sweatpants were 'short' and 'revealing'! Why didn't you tell me that being a 17 year old virgin was slutty?! Why didn't you tell me that I ran like this bitch over here?!" She looks at me with the whisper of a smirk on her face.

I withhold a laugh and look back at the the girl on the other side of the gym, who's face currently outshines a ripe tomato.

"Well. Whatever." is all she manages to let escape her mouth.

* * *

"OMG! Guys! That was incredible! Finally someone put Nita in her place!" Christina says as we all head to the cafeteria.

"Chrissy.. We can here you.. We're right here." I think, Uriah says, trying to calm her loud voice.

"Oh Shit! Guys?! I almost forgot! 1 thing, party at our place on Saturday, and you guys didn't realise that Uri hasn't raced us to the cafeteria to get cake first" His twin, Zeke says the last part in a breathless laugh.

and as if on cue Uriah shouts "SHIT" and runs down the hallway and through the cafeteria doors injuring a few people on his quest.

* * *

 **WORD COUNT: 1221**


	4. The Parentals

**This Chapter takes place after school.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

"Hey Tobias?" I say thumping down the stairs in my workout gear, Tobias and I are going for a run as per usual and then we'll come home and do homework I guess.

"Yeah babe" He replies following close behind as I pull on my new trainers, "I think Coach Amar is a gang member." I say it so quickly Tobias has a moment of shock.

"Uh. wha- what makes you think that?" He replies

"Well, he had a look of recognition on his face and he looks like Max - Maybe Max has a twin?" Tobias thinks about it for a beat then nods his he'd slightly in agreement.

"I see what your saying. Lets talk about it a bit later, okay? We can call Max if you want?" And with a small nod in reply we head out the door ready to explore our new neighbourhood.

And when I say new I mean it. We never came on this side of town, same way no one from this side of town went over there. It was almost a law cause it was so rare. It happens sometimes but they usually get beat up or they get eyed down like they'll kill someone at a seconds notice, you figure out for yourself who does what.

"So you wanna go meet my parents?" I ask Tobias huffing as our feet hit the concrete hard, I would have said our host parents, but like there are people from our school around here so, got to keep up the idea!

"Oh yeah of course! To the gym?" He says with a smirk,

"To the gym!" And with that we both sprint to the Fitter, Fighter, Faster Gym. Up the road were Tori and Bud Wu are working. They do literally own it and its one of the few places in the city where its not weird for the gang members and the poshies mingle. However, the gang members approach you, not the other way round. People are usually to pussy to come talk to us, if any of them actually show up - they all go to _yoga_ and _play tennis_ so it is very rare that a poshie comes in. and its how Tobias and I know Tori and Bud.

"Okie! That was fun!" I tell Tobias as I slow my pace from run to walk and together we enter the FFF Gym.

"Hi, How can I hel- Six! Four! Oh My God! It's so good to see you guys again!" Says Lauren from behind the counter, she was in our initiation. "I suppose you two are here for a workout? Ya'll don't need to stop at the desk just let yourselves in, your the bosses we won't stop you and the poshies are so rare they're like tumbleweeds!" We all have a laugh and I reply, so glad to be closer to home, "Hey Lauren, are Tori and Bud in?"

"Yeah! Tori is round the back and Bud is teaching self defence at the bags. Holla if ya'll need anything!"

"Thanks Chicka!" I shout as I run off to find Tori and Tobias to find Bud.

"Six? Posh daughter of the upper north side?" I hear Tori say from the supply closet at the back of the room, and when I look up, I see her leaned against the doorframe, wiping her hands clean.

"Duh! Gosh Ma! I'm rich how could you forget this face!" I sass in a nasely voice, causing us both to crack up laughing.

"God help us all! We are stuck for the next 7 months just cause gang education is weak as piss" Tori replies with the addition of her all too famous eye roll.

"I know!" I groan but continue talking, "Anyway, You wanna go kick the shit out of some bags or what?"

A smirk grows across her face, "I thought you'd never ask".

 **Four POV**

"Bud? You there old man?" I call out into the dark room, I know exactly what this is I used to come into this room all the time before I became an official Prodigy and finally got Tris to be my girlfriend. The Sim Room.

No! You idiot, i know you thought it. I don't mean that stupid game with the people and the houses, and the babies. Like fear simulations, people come in and they see what fears are deeply embedded into your subconscious.

"Yah son! In here!" I follow the sound of his voice into an attached room with a large window and a small kitchen of sorts. It's sort of a control room for the Simulations, so if anything goes wrong we can pull the person out of it - it happens more often than you think.

"How's things been?" I ask pulling him into a hug, narrowly avoiding the syringes he is prepping.

"Yeah really good, getting ready for the new class of initiates" He replies, slightly lifting the syringe as if to say as you can see here.

"Oh yeah! It's that time of year again... I can't wait to finish this mission dude cause then you and I can scare the shit out of the initiates together again!" I reply with a smirk that slowly fades as I look at Bud again.

"Oh yeah about that.. With you and Six about to become Leaders, there is a real chance that won't be able to happen. Gang laws or something."

"Well! When I am leader and I can make rules. I will perso-" I'm cut off by a voice I know so well.

"When _you_ are leader? Ha more like when _we_ are leaders dumbass! Gods above who would've thought you were my parter in crime!" I turn slightly to look at her, only to find her leaned against the frame of the door, arms folded, looking as though she's about to break it down and start singing "The Boys Are Back" from High School Musical. Which.. Shamefully makes me snort.

"Something funny Number boy?" And then I see my second favourite Instructor in Dauntless, appear beside Tris..

Tori.

* * *

 **Until Next Time...**


	5. The cupboard under the stairs

**Tris POV**

I smile beside Tori as Tobias realizes who said it. He has admired both Bud and Tori since we were kids. Always watching them, their technique - both in fighting and gunmanship.

"Tori" He says excitedly, running to hug her, causing Bud and I to smile. "I've missed you! After the two targets in DC and then of course the the meetings with the other gangs in the area! an-" She cuts him off with another hug. "Shut up Four. I know you and Six have been extremely busy recently. Don't worry!"

We all laugh at her cheeky tone.

I tackle Bud into a hug as well, whispering an "I missed you" in his ear. I just feel his face contort in response, which is talk enough for me.

"So new mission huh? Getting the kids an education from Faction High? That is new.." Tori says, clearly pissed.

"Yeah Max wants us to be 'smarter'. I mean I get what he wants and stuff but it isn't like Dauntless are a sack of idiots" I rant.

"Six, it doesn't matter, at least we get to scope out the joint before all the Dauntlings rush on in. We only have to be there for a year, not even!" Tobias responds matter-of-factly.

"Okay whatever! Lets get you 'children' home so your 'mother' and I can get dinner on the table, and talk about our day!" Bud says in this stuck up British accent.

"Oh God. Don't even - lets just get some takeaway and watch some movies or something" Tori complains, making Tobias and I laugh.

 **TIME LAPSE TO AT 'HOME'**

"Oh Shit! Look at them digs! Bud, Babe, we hit the jackpot!" Tori squeals excitedly, and she runs inside. I'm not joking. She _ran_.

I hear Bud mumble, "That beautiful, crazy woman.. She will be the death of me" and he shakes his head.

Once inside, we all scope out the rooms and make the selections. Its a 5 bedroom house, each with an ensuite, a massive as pool, the basement is decked out into like a teen hangout area but with a door under the stairs.. out of sight unless you look for it. We all walk through the mysterious doorway and find a huge training area. Dauntless Style. With a hint of freaking Harry Potter!

"Whoop! Whoop!" Bud shouts,

Tobias exclaims, "Hell Freaking Yeah!" and I walk to the targets in awe.

"Guys! There are mechanics in these targets! They move!" And suddenly they are all there. This is something we actually don't have.

"Okay lets go have dinner, then.. we will chill, get changed and get our asses down here try this stuff out! This is next level shit guys. I'm so keen!" Bud orders, and with that we head upstairs to eat the food that was put in the fridge by whoever designed this house.

"So? What how was school Tris?" Tori asks,

"Oh Ma! It was truly fantastic! We had gym and of course we kicked ass. And I mean we got to figure out whose-who in the zoo" I exclaim,

"And you, Tobias?" Tori nudges,

"Oh Legendary! I mean my girl over here looked fire and I had to glare at some wannabes boyfriends of hers.. But thats okay cause I know she's loyal as hell." Toby replies making me laugh hard,

"What about school, you know... The education side?..." Bud questions him,

"Oh! Yeah! Its fine I guess.. I mean like Ms. Matthews is a hoe and all but she will crumble. I will find a way. I must." he says the last part in a distant tone, almost as though he's lost in a trance.. What a spazwinkle.

"Kay, Soo can we go beat the shit out some dummy's now that we've done talking about our day?" Tobias says excitedly,

Bud nods, and we all jump up and run down the stairs and into the room under the stairs.

* * *

The next morning I wake up wrapped in Tobias' arms. In a shitty attempt to sit up, I nearly pull him up with me. I shift my body to look at him, only to find him already staring back with a dorky half awake smile,

"Shower time?" He asks simply, and I reply with an enthusiastic nod, making his smile grow into a cheeky one.

Next thing I know Toby has me thrown over his shoulder and is holding me under the water in a firm hug.

"I love you. You are my sanity." I smile at his words, and reply, "Well Mr. I seem to think that I love you more. So I mean... why try?" He chuckles deeply and my face moves with his chest at his husky heaves.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wer-" his sentence cut short by a banging on the door, followed by Bud's voice, "Shut the fuck up! Ya'll are so freaking loud! Like god damn! For two Dauntless leaders-to-be, you are both so lovely-dovey." followed quickly by Tori's voice, "Oh Bud! Leave em' alone! We were like that once, remember?!"

Tobias and I laugh softly, and I speak up, "Maybe similar! But Four and I could kick both your asses! Eyes closed, wouldn't be hard..."

Then the beating on the door happened.

"Oh hell nah!" Tori sasses,

"We raised you! We could take you!" Bud's shouting and pounding fists on the door,

"Open the damn door bud!" Tori shrieks with excitement and anticipation,

I smile again at Tobias as he turns off the water. I hop out and wrap a towel around myself and hand Tobias his - which he wraps around his waist.

I turn towards the poor, attacked door. And open it with a beaming smile.

"Morning Mama! Morning Daddy!" I squeal in my, "stuck up princess" tone.

They both crack up laughing, "Daddy? For real?! Isn't that Fours name?" Tori smirks,

"Not when I'm around you Bud - you never heard a Princess buttering up her parents?" and now its Tobias' turn to smirk.

"Ugh whatever, go get ready for school and drive them hella sweet rides! Kay?" Tori says, looking really extra in the clothes provided for her.

"Naw thanks Ma!" Tobias says, as he throws me over his shoulder as he carries me too our room to dress and get ready for school today.

 **TIME LAPSE TO AT SCHOOL**

I straighten my skirt for the fifth time today. I hate this thing. I can't wait to get home and change!

"Babe, its okay. It's as flat as Ms Mathews tone." Tobias whispers to me, cracking himself up slightly as we sit and listen to Ms Mathews drone on about homework and something Maths.

"Something funny about Trigonometry Tobias?" Ms Mathews questions,

"Oh no nothing at all Ma'am, just yo-" I kick him under the table, "just that I thought I was in gym and I didn't see the importance of Trig in gym."

And thus, he started another rant by her, about the many ways it could be used in real life and in gym.

"Thanks a lot babe." I whisper and roll my eyes.

Thankfully, class ends around 10 minutes after Tobias' comment and we are able to leave for gym.

"Hey! Hey GUYS! STOP WALKING SO FAS- NO! WHO EVEN ARE YOU?!" Tobias and I turn around to face the familiar voice, Uriah.

"OH Thank god!" He says exasperated, "I wasn't sure ya'll could hear me. Thought I'd have to walk to class by myself!" he looks mortified at the thought, which of course makes me laugh.

He rolls his eyes at my laugh and continues talking, "So what're you guys doing this afternoon?"

"Oh easy, going to Tris' parents gym. We go help out there sometimes." Tobias replies for us both

"Ooh can the squad come? I mean we've all been looking for a good gym for a while and if we got to slip in with you two that'd make it that much more fun!" god he talks loud.

Tobias nods in agreement but looks to me for an answer, of course!

"Well I guess, but uhm you know that its a shared gym, right? Gang Members and po- uhm the richer people?" I hide my slip up successfully, thank fuck.

"It's what?!" He exclaims, right as we enter the gym, causing majority of our classmates to gawk at us.

I just roll my eyes and head to the ladies room.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	6. Uriah, We know what you are

**Tobias POV**

"And then I was like, "It's What?!" and that's how we got here". Uriah is telling about his chat with Tris while drive home, the rest of the gang is coming over around 6ish.

I almost roll my eyes. He's good at lying, but he could be better.

"Hey, Uri?" Tris asks and I just sigh in relief, finally we can actually tell the group we know who they are!

"Yah Trissyy whatup?" He replies with a smile.

"You can stop pretending. It may have taken us a while but now we are out of school, its just Tobias, you and me." She says as we pull up the driveway, she looks at him knowingly, but he just looks hella confused, so I speak up.

"We know you are a gang member Uriah. On a lower level to us. But we know. You and Zeke are Pedrad's, and your father was a Dauntless leader."

The conversation halts as we head inside.

He let's put a breath, with teary eyes, which is understandable. It has only been 3 months since we lost him and 2 since Hana was put into level A protection with her boys. Nick Pedrad, was sort of a vice leader, just under Max. He was killed by Chicago's most skilled assassin, Red Paint. Yeah real nice, right? not. He's a dickbag from Erudite - the wannabe government losers.

"Don't be dumb guys! How could we, Zeke and I, be Gang Members?!"

"Cut the crap Uriah Pedrad. Or you will be slapped." I say, causing him to frown

Tris looks at me, a look of confusion etched on her face, "How do you not recognise us?" And then it must hit her. We never really showed our faces in Dauntless because we wanted to have lives outside, and if no one knew our faces, we didn't have to worry about being assassinated or anything cause no one knew our faces.

"We aren't dumb, however we only just met y'all! and I don't know what you're on about" He laughs half-heartedly.

Tris starts laughing and leans back on to my lap, whilst Uriah just looks confused but on guard. "Uriah it's all good, you probably know us as Four and Six."

He rolls his eyes and replies, "Oh bullshit! You guys are pussy's in comparison! You guys think you can go around saying you're gang members and get away with it?!" He pulls out his phone, calling someone, and he leaves the room.

"God! Us? Pussy? Please!" Tris says in annoyance, "How does he not see it!".

I reply, trying to get her to understand, "Tris, Babe. Don't get hot-headed! You have to remember who our identities are and that the gang haven't necessarily seen us in action. and they are lower level members than us." She nods slightly, shrugs her shoulders and softly wriggles out of my lap and towards the kitchenette fridge that is in the far corner of the basement.

"Okay you pansycake liars! The gang is coming over because this is bullshit. Leave me alone until they get here." I nod and look towards Tris who simply smirks in response.

"Hey Uri?" She's a cheeky son of a bitch, "Wanna drink?"

And to my surprise he nods eagerly and asks for a Lemonade. "Baby? How bout you?" She asks me while she bends to grab herself a drink,

"Just a water please and thanks", and so it is thrown full force across the room. "You bitch!" I shout as the bottle hits me in the chest.

She laughs in return tutting, "you're fine, you're fine" at me. "Welp, while we wait, I suppose I should call Tori and tell her we are having friends over for dinner?" and heads up stairs to call our legendary 'mother'.

I look towards Uriah who sits rigid in the love seat in the farthest corner of the room. "Uriah. Just relax, Okay?"

He shoots a glare across the room, "All I care about is how you pair of poshies found out about my family. Sure you two are pretty badass in gym, gang members, I'd believe... but to say that you two are the legendary proteges of Dauntless?" He chuckles, "Surely you can understand my disbelief. Why would they be out in the field just before Max appoints them Dauntless' new leaders?!" He exclaims, and in that moment, I'm stunned to say the least.

"TRIS! DOES EVERY FUCKING DAUNTLESS MEMBER KNOW ABOUT US BEING APPOINTED LEADERS OR IS THAT JUST ME?! HOW WERE WE THE LAST TO FIND OUT?!" I shout up the stairs to her, and from the corner of my eyes I see Uriah rolls his eyes and laugh.

"Maybe because it was supposed to be Four or Six's birthday gift from Max, or maybe an anniversary gift? I can't remember back to the email."

"BABE BEFORE THE JUDGES GET HERE TO JUDGE US ON WHO THE HELL WE ARE?! CAN WE CALL UNCLE MAX? HE WILL LOVE THIS!" I shouts Duh up the stairs in response.

And twenty minutes later, we here it, a piercing rap on the door upstairs.

They're here.

And I can't wait. To finally kick somebodys ass.

 **Tris POV**

As I head up the short staircase from the basement for the 3rd time today a simple realisation dawns on me.

These people have no real way of officially knowing that we are actually Four and Six.

And that is my final thought as open the door to let in our new friends and lead them downstairs.

"Whats up bitches?!" I kinda squeal and then laugh at myself, and sadly, the only response from the gang is a subtle "mhmm" from Shauna as they all look me up and down in judgement.

I shake my head and them and lead them towards the basement.

"Hey guys" Uriah says solemnly, probably thinking about how they're gonna prove their point about us. I laugh simply and lead them towards the wardrobe under the stairs.

"This way, we can what from Maxy in here."

"Bullshit! You don't know Max!" Zeke says, "At least not personally!"

"Yeah you don't even look like Six and Four! No offence or anything but they actually have good taste, and they never wear any colour but black" Christina exclaims, and just before I can respond to the bitchyness Marlene squeals,

"What the fuck? A cupboard? What an eyeroll!" This obviously pisses of Toby because he stands behind her glaring daggers at her, "Give it a chance Marlene." Is all he says as he follows behind.

Here goes nothing...

* * *

 **Here ya'll go! Hope it is enjoyed, I would really dig it if you guys could review because I am in desperate need of some extra ideas or plot twists and turns.**

 **Anything wild you wanna insert you can always PM me...**

 **Catch ya'll next time! x**


	7. Target Practice

**Tris POV**

Finally the whole gang merge into our gym under the stairs, and stare around wide-eyed.

I hear a few of our friends whisper, 'damn' under their breath but their admiring is cut short by a loud crash and then a bang. Four and I draw our weapons, he a gun and me two identical knives,

"Tori? Bud?" Tobias calls. No answer, the gang looks at us incredulously, "Guys stop being overdramatic, it was probably just a rat or something" Christina says pissing everyone off.

"Okay enough, who the fucks back there?!" I shout, this room is bigger than I thought.

"Okay guys nothing crazy has happened can we just try out this room?" Zeke asks, "Meh go for it. I'll walk the room for a bit" Tobias replies.

Lynn, Zeke and Shauna head straight for the guns, getting obviously excited. Chris and Mar go the fighting rink whilst Will and Uriah heads to the decently sized gymnasium. Tobias finishes and we head towards the targets, where I, obviously, show off the most because its the area I'm most confident in.

Christina and Marlene come towards me asking them to show them the technique I use, which of course, being the lovely person I am, I do. Christina moves to the target beside me and gets into her stance, the room kinda stills to see how well she can do in such a small matter of time and teaching.

She draws back her arm and throws the small blade, sticking it slightly to the left of the bullseye, but still clearly a great shot.

Before anyone can say anything a slow, menacing applause sounds from the doorway and all heads whipped around to see who it was.

"Uncle Max!" I squealed and ran to hug him, Four following behind for a bro-hug.

"Six, Four, how've you been? How's poshie life treating ya'll?" He says, looking between us both, Tobias answers for us.

"Pretty good, our grades are pretty excellent I think? except for this bitch 'Ms Mathews' and yeah but we made friends with these guys." He kinda gushes,

I smirk at the group, whom are all standing looking pretty gobsmacked if you ask me, and turn to our leader, "Actually Max, they're the reason we called." He gives them each a once over,

"Ah, the Pedrad's, highly esteemed, though level sadly lowered. Your father was a brave man and a diligent soldier. He would be so proud of you boys." His eyes soften at the boys, "Give your Mum a kiss for me boys," his gaze continues on,

"Lynn and Shauna Walker. Well, you two have certainly grown into the girls we hoped you would, I expect to see great things from you two. Along with your young brother, Hector?" The girls exchange a glance and smirk at his words,

"Christina Schmitt and Marlene Castor. Should I be expecting the latest fashion enhancements coming out soon? I know you are both always looking for comfortable, yet stylish ways to dress for combat." He smiles at them brightly,

"I'm glad you found them. They've been undercover as a team, slowly trying to worm out the Erudite population, not killing them, but removing them and their families from society. Memories erased and spread into different parts of the world." He nods at them all, "Thank you guys, for your help so far."

He looks back to Tobias and I, "So uh why am I here again? What did these guys do?"

"Well I think you already sorted it out actually? You greeted us as Four and Six and well they heard it." Tobias says with a smartass tone, observing the group with a raised eyebrow, daring them to question him.

"Well duh! Thats your names! What else would I call you two idiots?!" He exclaims, "But they look nothing like Four and Six" Marlene squeaks,

"Guys. I love you all but you are so fucking dumb." They look astonished at his comment but before anyone can object he continues, "They have different identities and last time I checked so did you guys?!"

"Fuck." They all say in unison, causing Max, Four and I to start laughing.

and then as if it clicks completely the gang get extremely excited and we get pulled into handshakes, lots of questions from them all for us to train them in everything.

I'm rarely shocked, but this. This is a shock.

"They aren't even that cool guys! Trust me!" Max exclaims with a laugh, "Heck yeah we are!" Tobias and I shout back.

I glance down towards my watch briefly, only to find it to be 7:30... "Guys, its 7:30. What do you want to eat? Pizza?" I get nods and yeahs in response and head out of the room to find my phone.

 **Tobias POV**

Out of habit, my eyes follow Tris as she leaves the room.

"So... you guys are legit..." Uriah says under his breath, his face clearly reddening.

"Uri, its okay. Tris and I, we totally get it. We went about telling you in a pretty shitty way.. sorry man." I respond, not wanting him to feel bad, or embarrassed. Thankfully everyone nods along and apologises to me for the confusion.

"Shit happens guys, I'm just glad we can all be ourselves now!" I smile at them all, "Did the big, bad, all knowing Four just give us a genuine smile?!" Max shouts, and then he starts laughing, however, there is no humour behind it.

"You guys have done it! You ruined him! What will I do now! Who will run the gang of Dauntless now that the big, bad Four is weak and happy!" He cries out dramatically.

I notice Tris re-entering the room, she's changed into some black leggings and a crimson red crop top, I continue checking out my girl and realise she holds her phone now.

"Uh me. Duh?" She struts towards us, her hips swinging in such a way that makes me want to grab her and never let her go. She is walking like Six. Not Tris, she is kind and cute. But Six? No, she's a badass, you simply don't fuck with her. She will beat anyone's ass for any reason, staring too long, or fucking with her family. Trust me, I know, how do you think we met?

"Babe, just a heads up? You won't be walking tomorrow, And its your own doing. Now come sit here" I say pointing to my lap, to which she smirks and rolls her eyes. But sits in my lap nonetheless.

Everyone in the room smirks or hollers.

* * *

 **This Chapter pretty shitty, but I needed to get this plot up and running. Because slow burns stress me to** **the Max... haha get it... I am not at all funny, I shouldn't try to be, but hey! Not many of my readers actually read these things.**

 **Have a gnarly day, PM me if you want. For real I have limited friends.. please talk to me.. need some friends... i think thats what they're called.. god haven't had any in so long can't even remember what they're called!**

 **Anyway hope you're enjoying this story.. trying to make my chapters longer! I promise**

 **Ciao to all of you bloody legends!**


	8. A Cheeky Little Filler

**Max POV (Short Spiel to the gang)**

Dauntless and Erudite are Chicago's rival Gangs. Don't ask us where Erudite came from because we don't know. Dauntless has been here for a few hundred years last time I checked.

We have grown, we are the protectors. We help those who can't help themselves, or the people that the police don't know to help.

Erudite on the other hand - are idiots. Well.. super smart idiots anyway. They test on citizens, they 'hunt' people for their genetics, which is a little weird if I'm completely honest, and well, they're just all round, a little crazy - and not in a good way! So please, until further notice, leave them alone guys." A collective groan sounds from the members in front of me, "I know! And I mean no picking fights, no smacking, no taunting, no yipping, no food is to be thrown! How about just Zero Association! Yup thats what we'll do!" I shout, causing laughter to fill the pit.

I move away from the podium, dismissing everyone for the day.

Nothing like a pointless speech about the imbeciles across the road to rile a gang up in the morning.

 **Tobias POV**

Tris looks over at me and smirks cause we are Four and Six right now. It's Saturday and we just listened to Max's 'speech' if you could even call it that, it was the lousiest speech I've ever heard. And I can see that Six feels the same.

"Do you think we could go nag Max now and see if he knows coach Amar?" She asks as we walk alongside each other headed towards the main offices in the compound.

"I don't see why not!" I reply as I race off towards Max's office, Tris hot on my tail.

"Hey! You know I'll win asshole!" She shouts, sprinting past.

Running races aren't common in Dauntless but when they happen, the faction certainly know's how to applaud the winner.

She beat me to the door she turned and gave a deep, gracious bow to the crowd and headed inside. When I enter I hear her whisper, "Smells like home." which makes me chuckle - which of course I hold back because we are in the lobby of the leadership building. We head towards the front desk where we find a new receptionist,

"Hi, My name is Nicole, how can I help you?" She asks, not looking up from the flower she's drawing in front of her.

Tris rolls her eyes and coughs, "Hi, My name is Six and this is my partner Four. How about you learn some respect?" her deep growl causes Nicole to jump slightly,

"Oh- I- Uh- Um, yo-you're them- you're uh- uhm Four and Six" She stammers then releases a breath, "Shit"

"I'm so-" I interupt her, "Don't. Don't do it. Don't apologise - you've been fucking around instead of doing your job, so how about you start now?"

She releases the breath stuck in her chest, "Yes sir, Who should I call?"

"Max. Tell him we are coming up". I rap my fist against the desk and head towards the elevator with Tris.

"Why do idiots join Dauntless?" Tris sighs as she presses the button for the 89th floor, somebody decided Dauntless HQ should start under-ground. So the visable section of the building is quite short.

I suck in a breath, "How the fuck am I supposed to know?!" I grunt and grab her hand which calms me pretty quickly. She whispers an apology then draws me towards her, into a relaxed hug.

Max's office is on the very top floor meaning that it takes around 2 minutes for the elevator to chime at each stop dropping people and picking up some up, Andy another minute to announce our arrival and then another 20 seconds to get to his door. Out of respect we should knock but we stopped doing that years ago, "Max! Your favourite people are here! You can come out from the corner!" Tris shouts, to which the leader of dauntless responds, "AH THANK GOD! I WAS WORRIED I'D HAVE TO HIDE ANOTHER RECEPTIONISTS BODY!" He laughs heavily as we walk through the threshold of the dark room. "Anyway, what can I do for you guys?" He slouches in his chair.

"We were wondering if you knew the name Amar? I mean we know there's probably millions around the world, but the coach at school looks like you... like identical and we were just wondering if—" Tris' chatter gets cut off by the far away look in Max's eye.

"Sir? You look like you've seen a ghost?" I say trying to gain his attention. Unsuccessfully.

Tris raps her fist in his desk and he focuses back on us, "How? Um.. Are you sure?" I've never seen my boss so fragile before, it's so unnerving I nearly miss him whisper, "He died."


End file.
